


奇迹麋鹿

by Melady



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 奇迹暖暖刚出没多久时的脑洞，同时也是我第一次ghs失败的纪念品orz。）
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki





	奇迹麋鹿

**Author's Note:**

> 几年前在微博上连载过的J2文。对你没看错是奇迹暖暖的AU。  
> 我当时为什么会有这么多奇奇怪怪的脑洞。  
> 肉真的很难吃。  
> 错字也懒得改了  
> 以及人物十分OOC！！！

01

Jensen·Ackles是一个一米八的德州硬汉。

这个一米八的德州硬汉有一个谁都不知道的不能说的秘密。

Jensen爱玩游戏。

手机游戏。

那种换装的手机游戏。

那种萌萌的换装的手机游戏。

那种萌萌的粉色系的一看就充满了少女心的换装的手机游戏。

哦，这件事可不能让别人知道，尤其是他的那群好哥们，他们一定会狠狠的嘲笑他一顿的。

有那么一天，Jensen在学校里偶然的发现了一个新的换装游戏。

“奇迹暖暖？”

Jensen粗着嗓子对正在玩这个Danneel说，“看名字就知道是个只有小女生才会玩的游戏。”

Danneel闻言对他优雅的翻了个白眼，不过Jensen可没时间理会这个，下课铃打响了，他急急忙忙的收拾好东西，拎起书包便赶回了家。

回到家后，Jensen将书包往床上一扔，接着暗搓搓的拿出了手机，将奇迹暖暖下载到了手机里，跟其他许许多多的换装游戏一起藏在了隐藏文件夹中。

“哦好吧，”Jensen一边打开游戏一边想，“让我看看这个游戏有什么魅力，居然能让Danneel从上课一直玩到下课。”

他点开了注册的界面，随意的敲了个“Squirrel”的用户名进去，接着熟练的按了一串字母作为密码——对，他就是将所有的换装游戏都使用了同一个密码——Jensen点下了“确认”键，啊哈，注册成功。

一阵欢快的音乐响起，Jensen撇了撇嘴——每次都是这样，所有的换装游戏几乎都有了一个固定的模式：一段欢快的音乐，一个漂亮可爱的女主人公，一只蠢萌的宠物，外加众多性格不一的亲友团，要不是为了能搭配出更多风格不一的漂亮的服装，他堂堂一个一米八的德州硬汉会来玩儿这个？

Jensen低下头正打算和往常一样略过情节直接开始换装，但下一秒，这个一米八的德州硬汉便愣住了——咦？这个游戏怎么和说好的不一样！！

只见手机屏幕上赫然出现了一个选项框，Jensen瞪大了眼睛来来回回看了好几遍，这才相信自己的眼睛没有花。

“这款游戏居然可以选择性别！”Jensen低声说道，接着迫不及待的选择了“♂”的图标进入了游戏。

几分钟之后，Jensen感到了些许的失望——除了多出一个性别选择和更多男性的服装外，这款换装游戏相较其他同类游戏而言，并没有别的出彩的地方。

哦也许还有一个。

Jensen看着在他升到5级后新弹出来的一个让他给角色命名的消息框想到，他盘坐在地上冥思苦想了一阵，接着给手机里的小人起了一个拗口的波兰人的名字，“Jared·Padalecki”。

这下子Jensen可起了兴致。他一关接一关的玩着，没有体力的时候就将手机放到一边写写作业玩玩电脑，等体力恢复了继续玩。每次Jensen一赚到金币和钻石就迫不及待的给Jared添置了新衣服，有时候是一件休闲的半袖，有时候是一件帅气的外套，还有时候是一条漂亮的牛仔裤。当然，偶尔——就只是偶尔，Jensen会给Jared买一些零七八碎的小配饰，譬如一条腰带，一顶帽子，一块手表……大部分都是一些十分平常的东西，不过这次，Jensen突发奇想的在服装店里给Jared买了一对鹿角。

好像有哪里不对劲？

Jensen盯着Jared头上那对鹿角想了半天，接着意识到问题出现在Jared那和自己一样的发型上。

Jensen摸了摸自己短短的头发，脑袋里想象了一下自己带上鹿角的样子，他不禁抖了抖身子。

“那真是太娘了。”Jensen嘟哝着，接着从服装店中翻出了一个有着长长鬓角厚厚刘海的妹妹头买下来给Jared换上了。

“哇，awsome！”Jensen露出一个得意的微笑，又看了看右上角自己的金币和钻石，终于没忍住，咬咬牙便给Jared添了一身新衣服。

这下是真的没钱了。

Jensen想，不过他看了看已经穿着一套麋鹿睡衣的Jared，还是忍不住笑弯了一双眼睛，露出一对小虎牙。

Jensen站起身舒展了一下酸痛的背，抬头看了一下墙上的表，指针指向晚上十一点。

是该睡觉的时间了。他想着，来到浴室开始洗漱。临睡前，Jensen把手机放在床头柜上，心里却还在想着，明天该给Jared换上什么样的衣服呢？

Jensen很快沉入了梦乡。

Jensen第二天是被压醒的。

他不高兴的睁开了眼，觉得身上有些沉重，胸口上仿佛有个什么东西压得他喘不上气来。他睁着困得迷迷糊糊的眼睛微抬上身看向自己的胸口，然后，他整个人都精神了。

“What the hell？！！！”

“Jen，发生什么事了吗？”

听到Jensen大喊的Ackles妈妈过来担心的敲了敲房门。

“没事，mom。”Jensen故作镇定的说道，“就只是……呃，你知道的，做了个噩梦。”

“没事就好。”Ackles妈妈在门外说道，收拾好了就快些下来吃早饭。”

“好的，我知道了。”Jensen回答着，眼睛却半刻都不敢离开他床上的那个“东西”。

……等等，为什么看着有点眼熟？

Jensen瞪大了眼睛，目瞪口呆的看着那身眼熟的麋鹿睡衣，还有那个毛茸茸的疑似顶着妹妹头的脑袋上的一对鹿角……Jensen觉得自己的世界观马上就要崩塌了。

思量再三，Jensen决定做个尝试。

“Jared·Padalecki？”Jensen小心翼翼的说着。然后他眼睁睁的看着自己床上那只人型麋鹿迷迷糊糊的哼唧了一声，揉了揉眼睛，醒过来了。

……上帝，请救救我的世界观。

Jensen面无表情的想着，下一秒便被那只刚醒的麋鹿抱了个满怀。

“Jenny~~”麋鹿，哦不，是Jared将头靠在了珍妮的肩膀上，抱着他蹭了蹭脸颊，期间他的一双鹿角还不小心戳到了Jensen。

有点疼，Jensen想到，不过蛮好玩的。

他被自己的这个想法吓了一跳，接着猛地甩了甩头，摆出一副自以为很严肃的表情问道：“你是谁？”

Jared歪着头看了看这个被他抱在怀里的有着一个漂亮脸蛋的人，咧开嘴笑了：“我是Jared的啊，这名字还是Jenny你给我起的呢。”

哦天啊。

Jensen捂住脸，感觉自己的世界观瞬间碎成了渣。

02

今天是个令人感到愉快的星期六。

照理来说应该是这样的。

Ackles夫妇有些疑惑的看向坐在饭桌对面明显不在状态的小儿子，夫妻俩对视了一眼，终于还是没忍住张开了嘴：“Jensen，你今天有什么心事吗？”

“什么？”Jensen一愣，接着才发现自己整个吃早饭的过程中一直都在发呆，“哦，没什么，我就是……就是在想一些事。”

他说完露出了一个灿烂的过分的微笑，接着无比迅速的吃完了早饭。 

“我吃饱了！”Jensen说着就冲上了楼梯上自己的房间。

两分钟后，Ackles夫妇又看着Jensen一步一磨蹭的下了楼梯，扯开嘴角不好意思的对他们笑笑，接着从冰箱中拿出一盒饼干，又上了楼。

“……大概是，青春期？”Mrs.Ackles看着丈夫问道。

“也许吧。”Mr.Ackles说着抖开了手里的报纸，唉，儿子大了不好管，何况Josh还出去上大学了，这种事就饶了他们这两个老人家吧。

另一边。

Jensen手中拿着一盒饼干，苦恼的在房间门口徘徊了半天还是没敢进去。

“Come on，Jensen.”他在心里对自己说道，“你可是个一米八的德州硬汉，可不能被这种小事儿吓倒。”

Jensen做了几次深呼吸，然后眼神坚定的推开了房门。

“Jenny~~”

结果Jensen又被冲过来的大麋鹿抱了个满怀。

“放开我……！我要不能呼吸了……”Jensen在Jared怀里痛苦地说道，天知道为什么Jared的臂力这么大，就只是刚刚那么一小会儿的功夫Jensen就已经被憋得满脸通红。

“哦天啊我很抱歉Jen，”Jared睁着一双无辜的眼睛看着Jensen，“我弄疼你了吗？”

Jensen被他这样的眼神弄得毫无招架之力，他别开眼，嘴里轻声嘟哝着：“并没有。大个子。”

Jared听到后开心的笑起来，这令原本还有一些忐忑的Jensen也暂时的抛掉了那些不安和疑惑，他对Jared伸出拿着饼干的那只手，笑的眼睛亮亮的问Jared：“唔，我给你拿了些饼干上来，你吃吗？”

Jared看着眼前正在微笑的Jensen不由得呆了一呆，他下意识的摇头说道：“我不吃饼干。”接着他看到Jensen有些失望的收回了伸出去的手，这下可急坏了Jared，他晃了晃脑袋上的大鹿角，眼神着急的在Jensen屋子里四处张望着。突然，Jared看到Jensen桌子上摆着一个装着五颜六色东西的透卝明罐子，他急忙伸出手指向那个瓶子：“Jenny，我可以吃那个吗？”

Jensen顺着Jared指向的方向看了一眼，接着有些愣住了，他第N次的忘记了纠正Jared不要叫他Jenny。

“当然可以。”Jensen说道，接着走到桌子前将罐子递给了Jared，“不过光吃甘米熊的话你吃得饱吗？”

Jared打开罐子，从里面拿了一粒甘米熊软糖出来。

“我们那里也有软糖，”Jared说着，把那粒甘米熊扔进了嘴里，“不过……哇哦，这个软糖真好吃！”他迅速地又抓起几个软糖放进了嘴里。

“你们那里？”Jensen疑惑的重复着。

“对啊。”Jared一边吃一边说，“我的家在苹果联邦，你应该也知道，一个现代化的大都市，我们穿衣都是以日常时尚为主的。”他说着，又低头看了看身上的麋鹿睡衣，然后看向Jensen，“所以，你已经可以进入莉莉丝王国了是吗？”

“不不不……”Jenssen瞪大了眼睛不敢置信的说，“你居然真的是从那个游戏里蹦出来的？那个奇迹暖暖？！”

Jared点了点头，终于放下了手中的甘米熊：“怎么了，Jensen？有哪里不对劲吗？”

所有的地方都不对劲！

Jensen在心里大声说道，但最终，他只能虚弱的发出一声呻吟，同时捂上了脸。

然后他和Jared一起坐在他的床上，让Jared一五一十的把这件事怎么发生的、为什么发生交代了个明白。

“……简而言之，就是我被选为了那个可以拥有一个真实的游戏伙伴的幸运儿，对吧？而你现在甚至还不是实体，只有我能看见你并且碰到你。你变成实体是什么条件来着？五十级？”Jared点了点头，于是Jensen继续说道，“不过为什么是我？”

Jared想了想，回答道：“大概是因为你是所有玩家里面唯一一个男孩子？”说着他耸了耸肩，“你知道的，这真的很少见，所以我猜他们是因为这个选了你。”

哦天啊。

“我以后再也不玩换装游戏了。”Jensen低声呻吟到。

“没错，Jen你不能再玩了。”Jared一脸严肃地说道，这令Jensen诧异的看了他一眼，“你有我就够了。”

Jensen愣在了那里。

03

自从周六那天经历了Jared的强势告白（？）后，Jensen发现自己的生活发生了巨大的……哦，其实他的生活也没有出现很大的变化，无非就是身边多了一巨型麋鹿仗着别人看不到他整天黏黏糊糊的呆在他身边而已。

Jensen想着，视线不自觉的转向在他身旁睡着的Jared——可能是因为还没有实体的缘故，Jared十分的嗜睡，经常是黏着Jensen腻乎一会儿就会因为困意袭来而沉沉睡去。不过睡梦中的Jared看起来可爱极了，他一米九的大个子完全没有影响到他的可爱，相反，当他手舞足蹈的跟Jensen说着话的时候，大大的手在胸前比划着——哦，Jensen看着那样的Jared，眼睛里温柔愉悦的神色简直能滴出水来。

不过，当然，Jensen是永远都不会承认这一点的。

讲台上带着眼镜的教授正讲着他的世界历史，不过，老天啊，Jensen此时可没兴趣听这个老头干巴巴地讲着枯燥无味的课。他索性把笔丢到了一边，直接趴在桌子上观察起Jared来。

Jared大概是困极了，他趴在桌子上，将脸整个埋到自己的臂弯里，甚至轻轻打起了小呼噜。偶尔有那么几次他会因为姿势不舒服而在睡梦中无意识的调整着自己的姿势，毛茸茸的头发中顶起的小鹿角也会因为他姿卝势的改动而不时地晃一晃。尤其是当温暖的阳光照射到Jared暖棕色的头发上的时候，简直就像给Jared整个镀了一层光。

天啊，Jensen简直要被这样的Jared迷住了。他情不自禁的又露出了那个温柔的能滴出水的笑容，还有两颗可爱的小虎牙。

发呆的时间总是过去的很快。等到Jensen反应过来的时候，那个老教授已经收拾完讲义打算走人了。他有些愧疚地看了眼一片空白的笔记本，打算借一本笔记晚上回家看一看。

Jensen的视线在班级里瞄了一圈，最后定在坐在他右前方的Danneel身上——这姑娘正将她的书本放进书包里打算离开呢。

“Hey，Danny！”Jensen连忙叫住Danneel，开玩笑，现在教室里中就剩下Dannel这么一个靠谱的人了，他可不能就这么让这姑娘离开。

“有什么事吗，Jensen？”Danneel停住了手中的动作，转头看向Jensen。

Jensen对她露出一个微笑，接着说道：“你能把今天这节课的笔记借给我吗？我想回家后看一下。”

“当然，”Danneel说着，露出一个理解的笑容，“普林斯教授的课的确是有些枯燥了，不是吗？”她说着将笔记本从包里拿出来递给了Jensen。

“啊，没错……所以我今天上课不小心有些走神。”Jensen撒了个小小的谎，接着他对Danneel道谢，“Danny，那么真是谢谢你……哇哦！”

Daneel有些疑惑的看着Jensen话还没说完便发出了一声惊呼，同时伴随着身子剧烈的一晃。

“Jensen，你还好吗？”

“什么？哦，Danny，我当然很好。”Jensen连忙露出一个有些僵硬的微笑，同时左手悄悄背到身后不断的想把那只在刚才突然扑到他身上的巨型麋鹿扒拉下来，“谢谢你的笔记啦，Danny。那么……明天见？”

“……明天见。不过Jensen，你确定你真的没事吗？”Danneel依然有些不放心的问着。

“放心啦。”Jensen露出一个灿烂无比的笑容对着Danneel挥了挥手，“明天见，Danny。”

等到Danneel和教室里其他人都离开教室，只剩下Jensen一个人后，他立刻向后转过身去，双手一用力将Jared从他身上扒了下来。

“Jared你刚才真是吓死我了。”Jensen微皱着眉有些抱怨地说道，“刚刚差一点就要在Danneel面前露馅了。”

Jared委屈地看向Jensen——他一睡醒就发现Jensen不在身边，再一看发现Jensen居然在跟一个漂亮的女孩子有说有笑的，情急之下他就扑过去了。

Jensen看着耷拉着脑袋的Jared无奈地叹了口气，他露出一个小小的微笑，接着踮起脚拍了拍Jared蓬松柔软的头发（他发誓他恨死大个子了！），对Jared说道：“走吧，我们回家。”

然后Jensen就看见原本沮丧无比像个做了错事的小孩子一样的Jared立刻把头抬了起来，狭长的绿眼睛变得闪亮亮的。Jared开心的点着头，连带着头上的鹿角也跟着一晃一晃的。

Jensen忍不住扑哧一声笑了出。

“看来我要快点玩到50级才行。”

Jensen喃喃，接着他一手抓起书包，举起另一只手对Jared挥了挥：“走吧，我们回家。”

他们肩并肩离开了学校，夕阳将Jensen一个人的影子拉的很长很长。

04

这一天，Mr和Mrs.Ackles正准备出发去旅游。原本是打算三个人先去和Josh汇合然后一家人出去玩一玩，奈何Josh却因为大学的一个新课题忙的手忙脚乱，Jensen也因为今天还有一个考试，而选择留在了家里。

“旅游愉快，mom，dad.”Jensen站在门廊处对即将出门的父母微笑着说道。

“当然，宝贝。” Mrs.Ackles说着走上前给了Jensen一个拥抱，侧过头亲了亲他的脸颊，“在家照顾好自己，知道吗？”

“知道啦。”Jensen嘟哝着，因为被当成小孩子对待脸上有些发红，“我又不是小孩子。”

Ackles夫妇听见Jensen的这句话不由得微微笑了，他们拎起行李把它们放在了汽车的后备箱中，再次对Jensen挥了挥手，便坐上车离开了家。

Jensen倚在门上看着他们离开，直到车子消失在他的视线里他才伸了个懒腰转身回到了屋子里。

“Jared，你在哪？”Jensen喊道，终于不用再悄摸摸地跟Jared对话让他觉得很开心，“快过来，我有话要跟你说。”

“什么事，Jen？”Jared抱着一罐甘米熊出现在Jensen面前。

没错，自从Jared无意中发现了这个名叫甘米熊的软糖后，他就狂热的爱上了它。一天中除了Jensen给他带回房里的一日三餐外，只要Jared醒着，他就会抱个糖罐子吃个不停。Mrs.Ackles还因为家里的甘米熊快速减少而担心地对Jensen说少吃点糖，小心得蛀牙。Jensen无奈地对他妈妈做出了保证，接着便对Jared一天中吃的甘米熊做出了限制。

“再吃的话未来的一个星期内都没有甘米熊了哦，Jared。”Jensen说着，满意的看到Jared放下了手里的甘米熊，“Hey，大个子。我今天要去学校考试，不能带上你了……”话还没说完Jensen便看见Jared撇着嘴角不看他。Jensen有些好笑又带着些许无奈上前摸了摸Jared的头发，柔声说道，“我考完试会有几天的假期。到时候在家陪你好不好，尽快把奇迹暖暖玩到50级？”

Jared犹豫了一下，这才点点头答应自己今天呆在家里。

“好孩子。”Jensen笑道，接着心情颇好地离开家去了学校。

被独自留在家里的Jared在客厅中间站了一会，接着挪到沙发边，抱过一个抱枕将自己整个缩成一个球窝在沙发里看电视。维持着这样的姿势没一会儿，Jared便觉得腿脚有些发麻，他站起身关掉了电视，又走向了厨房。他打开冰箱看了半天，接着从里面拿了一盒酸奶边走边喝。最后，Jared回到了Jensen的卧室，将喝完的酸奶盒往垃圾桶里一撇，接着整个人便扑到了Jensen的床上。Jared抱着枕头在床上翻滚了半天，没多久便在扑面而来的浓重的睡意中睡着了。

等到Jensen结束考试回到了家，看到的就是一个抱着枕头侧身躺在床上熟睡着的Jared。

Jensen咧了咧嘴，倒也没叫醒Jared。他把书包放到了桌子上，靠着床坐在了地板上，拿起手机便开启了他的奇迹暖暖——当然，为了避免吵醒Jared，他将背景音乐和音效都关闭了。

Jensen拿着手机玩了没一会就发现原先总是令他专心致志玩着的游戏在今天却让他有些提不起兴致。

他拿着手卝机发了会呆，很快便被身边Jared清浅的呼吸声吸引去了注意力。Jensen放下手机，下意识地偏头去看Jared。

他很快便被Jared孩子一样的神态吸引去了注意力。Jensen看了Jared半晌，接着发觉到了Jared脸上散乱的发丝，又不自觉的抬起手帮他将发丝别到耳后。

Jensen看着Jared。

然后，他从地上站起来，俯下身，双手撑在床上，轻浅地吻上了Jared的嘴唇。

最开始只是嘴唇间简单的触卝碰，在Jensen小小的犹豫了一下后，他又迟疑的伸出舌尖，描绘着Jared的唇形。

Jensen颤抖着闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛颤动着，嘴唇又小心的在Jared唇上轻触了几下，这才小心翼翼地向后退去，满脸通红的睁开了眼睛。

Jensen抬起头，却发现Jared不知何时已经醒了过来，正睁着一双暗绿的眼睛望向他。

Jensen没想到自己偷吻却被当事人抓了个正着。他脸上的红晕愈发严重起来。

“我……我去楼下看看有什么可以吃的！”Jensen慌忙说着，转身向房间外跑去。谁知Jared却先他一步拽住了他的手臂。一拉一扯之间，Jensen的身体不受控卝制的倒在了床卝上，他睁大了眼睛，仰躺在自己的床上，视线所及之处便是Jared低下头看着他的那一双深绿的眼。

“Jensen……”Jared低声呼唤着，他伸出手抚上了Jensen的脸颊，宽大的指节摩擦着Jensen的耳后。

Jensen被这样的抚摸弄得呼吸有些急促，碧绿的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Jared逐渐凑近的脸，直到Jared的唇吻上他的，Jensen才闭上眼睛，满足的发出了一声叹息。

由于姿势的问题，两人的嘴唇只是简单地相互触碰了几下便分开了。Jensen睁开眼，手指轻轻碰上刚刚被亲吻的地方，又看了看眼睛依然紧紧盯着他的Jared，他忽然笑了。Jensen从床上坐起来，面对Jared露出一个腼腆的、闪闪发亮的笑容，他凑了上去。

“Jay……”Jensen轻声呢喃道，双唇微微分开含住了Jared的下唇，他温柔地啃咬着，用牙齿在上面留下一排排齿印。Jared任Jensen在他唇上舔舐啃咬，没有做出任何动作，只是他的呼吸明显加重了许多。

直到Jensen的唇舌从上面离去，Jared看着Jensen像猫儿一样舔了舔上唇。

Jensen再次露出了那个腼腆的、闪闪发亮的笑容。

Jared从喉咙里发出了一声低沉的嘶吼，他将Jensen抱起来让他坐在他的腿上（老天，Jensen之前从来不知道这个像麋鹿一样可爱的Jared居然有这么大的力气），接着狠狠的吻上了Jensen的唇，他抓着Jensen短短的头发令Jensen脑袋后仰露出美丽的脖颈，同时将舌头伸进了Jensen微微开启的双唇中在Jensen的口腔中来回搅动，舌与舌互相纠缠着发出令人脸红的水声。Jensen被亲吻的有些喘不上气，发出一些细小的呜咽声，Jared听见，眼神暗了暗，又是狠狠地吮吸了一下Jensen的舌头，直接让怀中的人软哼一声，身子都软了半边。

Jared恋恋不舍的从与Jensen的唇齿纠缠间退了出来，而Jensen看了看两人唇齿间牵连出的那条银丝则是不争气的红了脸。

“Oh my god……Jensen被Jared抱在怀里，满足的发出了一声喟叹。

Jared用双手圈住Jensen，把毛茸茸的脑袋靠在Jensen脖颈处蹭了蹭，鼻尖划过Jensen裸露在外面的皮肤，这令Jensen抖了抖身子。

“May I？”他低声问道，火热的呼吸打在Jensen的身上，那一小块皮肤逐渐变得发粉，Jared简直看的要入迷了。

Jensen将手臂搭在脸上盖住眼睛，偏过头不去看他。

“May I？”Jared又极具耐心的问了一遍，从他的视角可以满意的看到Jensen逐渐变红的耳朵。

“Yeah，yeah，”Jensen说道，他将手臂放下来，明明不好意思到连脸上的雀斑都要跟着一起变红了，却仍旧睁着那双像猫儿一样圆滚滚的碧绿色的眼睛看向Jared，“All for you.”

Jared看着Jensen那认真的眼神不由得怔了怔，接着，他翻身将Jensen压在身下，从睫毛开始，一下一下的轻卝吻着，双手也不闲着脱去Jensen的衣服，而Jensen比女孩子还要好看的眼睫毛一颤一颤的总是在不经意间刷过Jared的嘴唇。

睫毛，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，还有Jensen带着一条深沟的下颌。

Jared无比虔诚地亲吻它们。

耳后，喉咙，乳尖，小腹，以及Jensen背后两个可爱的腰窝。

Jared无比色情地舔弄它们。

Jensen被Jared撩拨的全身发热，整个人都变成了粉红色。他将脸埋在枕头里，嘴中发出了难耐的呻吟。

Jared将Jensen整个人翻了过来，眼神在他身上流连了半天，直到Jensen被他盯得有些不好意思，下意识的缩了缩身子，Jared才低下头，隔着一层薄薄的棉质内裤，亲吻着Jensen的阴茎。

Jensen发出了猫一样的叫喊。

Jared将脸埋在Jensen下身，抽空抬起眼看了满脸通红的Jensen一眼，狭长的眼睛里满是情欲。他慢条斯理的舔弄着Jensen内裤里还软着的小家伙，唾液在灰色内裤上面浸出一块淫靡的水痕。

“Jared……Jensen哑着嗓子叫道，眼睛周围已经因为情欲染上了粉红色。

“别急，Jenny……”Jared同样哑着嗓子说，他低下头，小心的用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘将它慢慢从Jensen身上褪了下来，在这个过程中Jensen的阴茎慢慢颤抖着站了起来，前端渗出了一点点透卝明的液体。

“哇哦。”Jared小小地惊叹了一声，接着张开嘴将Jensen的阴茎含了进去，舌头在前端卷了卷，引得Jensen发出一声呻吟。

阴茎被温暖湿热的口腔包裹着的感觉真是好极了。

Jensen难耐地呻吟着，努力控制着阴茎不向Jared的喉咙深处顶去——开玩笑，Jared现在一个不够成熟的口交就已经让他爽上了天，要是再来个深喉，Jensen想都不用想就知道自己肯定会在下一秒就射出来。

将精液射在Jared嘴里的幻想令Jensen的阴茎又胀大了几分。

“Oh，god……”Jensen说着将手抓进了Jared蓬松的头发里，“Oh，god……”

在Jensen射出来的前一秒，Jared抬起了头，离开前舌尖还用力的在龟头处卷了卷，Jensen闷哼一声，将精液射在了他和Jared的身上。

然后Jared将身体压向他，两个人就着小腹上黏黏糊糊的精液又是亲吻了半天，直到Jensen要被吻得喘不上气Jared才放过了他。

“Jenny，你真美。”Jared看着Jensen泛着水光的眼睛说道。

“去你的，说了多少遍了不要叫我Jenny！”Jensen没好气地犯了个白眼，接着闭上眼睛乖乖的接受着Jared印在他嘴角的亲吻。

Jared一边亲吻着Jensen，一边用手指沾了些未干的精液，将它涂抹在Jensen的穴口处，手指微微在穴口打着转，修长的食指便探了进去。

Jensen因为这突如其来的异物侵入的感觉皱着眉发出一声闷哼。

“我弄疼你了吗？”Jared在Jensen背后紧张兮兮的问道。

Jensen皱着眉，努力放松后穴，直到感觉后穴里已经适应了Jared手指的插入，才舒了口气对Jared说道：“我没事，就只是……小心一点。”Jensen说着，脸微微泛红。

有了Jensen之前的那声闷哼，Jared接下来的动作愈发小心了。

他一边亲吻着Jensen后背上星星点点的雀斑，一边又探入第二根手指……接着是第三根……第四根……

Jensen在这整个过程中偶尔会因疼痛发出几声闷哼，不过到了后来他也能够皱着眉慢慢接纳的Jared那些长的过分的手指，有时Jared的指甲会不小心刮在内壁上，这时候Jensen就会感觉身子发软，而身前的阴茎却是又硬挺了几分。

等到Jared觉得差不多了，将手指慢慢抽出来之后，Jensen就感到后穴里有一种难言的空虚感。这令他不禁轻轻扭动身子，将臀部向Jared身上蹭去，渴求着他的阴茎。

“Shhhhh……”Jared轻声说着，将已经硬的发烫的阴茎抵在了Jensen的穴口，“Shhhh……别怕，babe。”

他一边轻声安抚着Jensen，一边将自己的阴茎慢慢挺入，直到他的整个阴茎都埋在了Jensen温暖紧致的后穴里，Jared才发出一声满足的叹息。

“Jen，你那里真紧……”他趴在Jensen的耳边说道，挑卝起一抹笑，满足的看到Jensen的耳朵又红了起来。

“Shut up！”Jensen把脸埋在枕头里闷声说着，脸已经红成了一片，“Just，do it,”

“Yes，my babe.”Jared在Jensen耳边调笑了一句，接着开始缓缓的在Jensen体内抽插起来。

最初的时候有些疼痛。但是很快的，疼痛被快感取缔，Jensen在快感中发出一声又一声细碎的呻吟，而当Jared的阴茎顶到某一处时，Jensen的呻吟声突然变得更加大声也更加撩人。

Jared怔了一下，接着露出一个笑容，“是这里吗，Jen？”他一边戳弄着那一点一边问道。

Jensen此时哪里有心情顾得上回答Jared，在一声比一声大的呻吟声里，Jensen的脸庞愈发红润起来。

“Fuсk you！Jared Padalecki！”被连续顶弄同一点十几次的Jensen终于没忍住骂了出来。

“不，是Fuсk you。”Jared说着，保持着阴茎埋在Jensen体内的姿势，用手轻轻扳过Jensen的脸庞，闭上眼睛跟他亲吻。

他们两个一同达到了高潮。

事后Jensen在Jared臂弯里沉沉睡去，而Jared在搂着怀里的人傻笑了一阵后才后知后觉的反应过来需要给Jensen清理。于是他赶忙把Jensen抱进了浴室，放水清理着他射在Jensen体内的精卝液。当然，这其中免不了又是一番的上下其手。

第二天Jensen起来浑身酸痛的事就暂且不提，这件事带来的后遗症就是在未来的这几天假期里，Jensen每天都浑身酸痛的出不了屋，而Jensen又舍不得对造成这个后果的罪魁祸首做些什么，最后便只能睁着一双好看的眼睛恨恨的瞪着他，接着将这家伙当成免卝费的人肉抱枕靠着玩上一天的奇迹暖暖。

所以，Jensen很快就把游戏玩到了50级也不是什么奇怪的事儿了对吧？

这一天早上，Jensen怀着对昨天晚上升到50级的喜悦醒了过来，他打了个哈欠，睡眼惺忪的打量了一下房间。

“Jared？”Jensen喊道，但没有人理他。

“天啊，他今天跑到哪去了？”Jensen一边嘟哝着一边换上衣服，不过他并不担心Jared会被人看到——昨天睡觉之前Jensen就拿掉了Jared脑袋上的鹿角（他才不会让别人看见这个呢），不过保留了Jared的妹妹头。

Jensen洗漱完吃了早饭便来到了学校。

此时他正心不在焉的坐在他的座位上等待老师进来讲课，并且，说实话，他的确有些担心Jared。

“嘿，同学们，欢迎一下我们的新同学。”Mr.Dan在讲台上说道。

Jensen向讲台上瞟了一眼，接着整个人都愣在了那里。

“我叫Jared Padalecki，”讲台上那个大个子看着他对他笑的一脸开心，“那边的Jensen是我的男朋友。”


End file.
